Stability
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: For RandomWriterOrReader2001. Post-Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Sonya reflects on the past couple months, and comes to the realization about her closest friend on Sector W.


**Hello all! I'm here with a story for** RandomWriterOrReader2001**, who requested if I would do another Lee/Sonya story. Here is a one-shot for the two. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sonya sat on the balcony of Sector W's Treehouse, overlooking the suburbs, reflecting on the last couple of months. Things after the scavenger hunt had gotten a little hectic, and it was nice to just have a few moments to breathe.

The Delightful Children had gone into a sugary coma after some KND operatives found them washed up, and were put on constant medical and security watch while they were held in the medical ward of the Moonbase. Sector V had lost their leader, Numbuh 1, although no one knew how. No one from Sector V seemed worried about that fact. No search party was made for him, and time went on in the Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 362 stepped down from being the Supreme Leaduh, and named Numbuh 5 her successor. Numbuh 5 was welcomed easily, since she was a well-known operative. Rachel never mentioned why she decided to retire her position, but everyone respected her decision (and were happy it wasn't Father who was chosen as the next Leaduh).

In terms of her team, everyone but Numbuh 363 had made it out of the scavenger hunt without a scratch. She and her team had known for a long time that Numbuh 363 didn't like anyone touching him, although after the scavenger hunt, it got worse. He would fly off the handle if anyone but his family touched him. It got to the point that Numbuh 5, after she became the Leaduh, decommissioned him. The KND was a team-oriented organization, and if Harvey couldn't handle people touching him, then that was an issue that was remedied with his decommissioning.

Sonya found it a tad interesting when she thought about how Sector V and Sector W lost their leader and had been reduced to three members. The correlation was a little coincidental, but the two Sectors managed to make their predicaments work. Numbuh 2 had been promoted to leader of Sector V, and Numbuh 85 had been promoted to Sector W's leader. Although Numbuh 85 was a little shy, he did well as a leader, and led many successful missions.

"Sonya?" a voice questioned, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Looking over her shoulder, she found her good friend, Lee, walking towards her. Smiling, Sonya waved at him. The boy took a seat next to her, lazily playing with his ever present yo-yo.

"Whatcha doing?" Lee asked.

"Just thinking," Sonya answered.

"Thinking about what?" Lee asked.

"Just the last couple of months," Sonya replied. "It's been pretty hectic."

"Yeah," the boy answered, doing a few tricks on his yo-yo.

Sonya watched her friend play with the yo-yo, smiling to herself when she realized that through all the hectic months, Lee had been the same. He took everything in stride; helpful towards Sector V back during the scavenger hunt, worried when Numbuh 1 was declared gone, sympathetic when the Delightful Children were admitted into the Moonbase's medical ward, compassionate when Harvey was decommissioned, and encouraging when Patty was made their leader. He had been the same Lee Sonya had known since she met him at the Artic Base. The realization made her smile silly, and it must of been obvious because Lee was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just realizing that throughout everything, you've been the most stable through it all," Sonya answered.

"You've been pretty consistent too," Lee replied.

Sonya smiled more, blushing a little at the compliment.

"I guess that's how we both made it through, right? We relied on each other," Sonya stated.

"And we'll always rely on each other," Lee commented.

"Even after the Kids Next Door?" Sonya asked nervously. She didn't want to think about when she'd become 13.

Without hesitation, Lee nodded.

"Of course," he answered. "Even after the Kids Next Door."

Sonya smiled happily, turning to look over the suburbs once more, excited for the future. With Lee by her side (and her by Lee's side), there was nothing the two couldn't handle.


End file.
